Child of Artemis
by Lunastar of moonclan
Summary: The greek goddess Artemis donates some of her DNA to create a child. Theron is a hybrid. 49% human, 49% cat and 2% bird. Theron, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gasman, and Angel all get help from Artemis to escape from the School. Artemis also wants to see her son who is one of the Flock. On Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Alright girls, everyone clear on what we have to do?"

"Yes, Artemis!"

"Step 1 is to infiltrate the School. Step 2 is to create a diversion. Step 3 release the children. Step 4 get the hell out of there! Step five, get doughnuts from Iris' doughnut shop and celebrate. Let's go! If we can't free all the children, we at least have to get Theron, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel."

"Why just those seven, Artemis?" Thalia asked.

I reply, "Because they are demigods. Gazzy and Angel are Ares' kids, Fang is Hades' child, Max's dad is Zeus, Iggy's dad is the god of the forge, Nudge is Aphrodite's daughter. And Theron, Theron is even more special. He is my child."

All of my Hunters are in shock. I had expected this. "I didn't actually give birth to Theron, I donated my DNA to give Life. Even if Theron does fall in love, I will still support him."

So far the raid is working as I planned. We have all the children freed from their cages and are all out of the building, heading into the woods. Theron stays behind with me.

"Do I know you?" he asks. "I feel like we are connected somehow."

I didn't want to tell him like this. "You don't know it yet, but I will tell you. We are related, yes. You are a demigod, half greek and half human. You are my son." Great. He's in shock.

"I knew it!" he exclaims. "I always knew my mother was powerful."

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Max P.O.V.

Wait. Where's Theron? I think. I backtrack and see him with one of the people who helped us escape.

I hear her say "You are a demigod, half greek and half human. You are my son"

I'm all like WHAAAATTTT? Then I think, If Theron is a demigod, are we all demigods? I may as well reveal myself. "Hey."

"Ahhh! You startled me Max!"

"Hey you!" I nod to the girl with Theron. "Are we all demigods as you called them? What's yer name anyways?"

"I am Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt and the Moon. And yes you, child of Zeus, as well as the rest of the flock are in fact half-bloods."

"Ummm… Mom?"

"Yes, Theron?"

"I'm not all human." Theron brings out his wings and I do the same. Then Theron shifts into a cat as the flock knows he can do. He is the only one who can change into an animal other than the Erasers who are half human and half wolf. Theron shifts back into human form and says "We have to leave now or we'll have to fight."

Artemis hands Theron a rifle and me a sword. Then she proceeds to pull of a hair pin that turns into a bow, takes aim and shoots an arrow. We hear a Thunk as it hits an Eraser. The partially transformed being falls into the clearing with an arrow sticking out from it's eye. Theron loads the gun and shoots hitting another Eraser right in the heart. A fully morphed one comes up behind me and I twirl around while holding the sword slicing the Eraser in half.

CACACA

A/N

I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter as well as at the top of this one. I, Lunastar of Moonclan, own neither Percy Jackson nor Maximum Ride.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Theron's P.O.V.

I turn to see a fully morphed Eraser go after Max. I'm just about to warn her when she whirls with the sword in hand slicing it. Right. In. Half. Then I see storm clouds forming.

"Max!" I shout, "Up and away!"

She listens and once Max is in the air a lightning bolt hits her. She then points her sword in the direction of about 20 Erasers and fries them all to a crisp.

"I'm surprised that bolt of electricity didn't kill her too" Mom states.

"I knew that it would work, otherwise I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place," I say as Max is coming down from killing the Erasers.

Mom inquisitively states, "Maybe you have some Athena in you too. Only a child of Athena is that brilliant."

"That. Was. AWESOME!" exclaims Max. She then proceeds to say "Now I'm numb though."

"Let's go to a doughnut shop now," Mom suggests.

Max and I shout, "YYEEEEESSSSS!"


	4. AN

A/N

I am in high school. I am a Senior in high school. I am trying to graduate. School is more important than FanFiction. I will continue the story and post my other stories that I'm working on when I'm done with my Senior Year.

I would also appreciate you guys to leave reviews/follow/favorite. It lets me know people care.


End file.
